bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush (song)
|} "Big Time Rush" is the theme song for the TV show of the same name. In the show, it is also the first song that the boys write and record ("Big Time Audition.") Song information The song was released as the group's first single, followed by "Any Kind of Guy". However, it was the third song by the band to be featured in the show, with two more songs ("City Is Ours " and "Famous") being released later. The song is shorter than their next single, and features Kendall or Carlos having more singing parts than James and Logan, although most of the song has all four of them singing. Episode premise Four hockey-playing best friends from Minnesota are discovered by a record producer, "Gustavo Rocque" (Stephen Kramer Glickman) who give them the opportunity to live it up in Los Angeles to become the next hit-making boy band. Gustavo wanted to sing a song called "Girl Time", but Kendall decided they sing a song they made called "Big Time Rush", and Gustavo approved, and days later, they proceed to sing it. Music video The music video was shown in the pilot episode, Big Time Audition, mixed in with shots from the same episode. Chart performance The song debuted and peaked on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 at #16. Lyrics Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go big time What you want, what you feel Never quit, and make it real When you roll big time Hey, hey, listen to your heart now Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush? Hey, hey, better take your shot now Oh, oh, oh, oh Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Step it up, getting gear Go for broke, make it clear Gotta go big time Make it work, get it right Change the world over night Gotta dream big time Hey, hey, give it all you got now Hey, hey, isn't it a rush? Hey, hey, finish what you start now Oh, oh, oh, oh Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time Look around Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town We can fly Now our feet are off the ground and never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time References #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWXUwRfczMg&feature=related #'^' http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/big-time-audition-full-episode.html #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXPxsz2cU2A Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:1st Album Songs